Mad Hermit
} |name = Mad Hermit |image = MadHermit.jpg |px = 270px |title = Hermit |race = Human |gender = Male |class = Mage |specialization = Blood Mage |location = East Brecilian Forest |voice = Jamie Glover |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Mad Hermit is encountered by the Warden in the northeast section of the East Brecilian Forest. Background The hermit is a deranged apostate who lives in the Brecilian forest. He is constantly paranoid of a mysterious group he calls "them" and berates the Warden that "THEY sent you, didn't they?" It is implied that "they" are the Templars who work for the circle of Magi, as there are many Templar corpses to be found within the forest and Zathrian states that the hermit is hiding from the circle. Zathrian reveals to you that the hermit is infamous among the Dalish; he is a Shemlen blood mage hiding from the Chantry. He apparently constructed a tower in the Brecilian Forest which has since mysteriously disappeared. It is implied that he has shrunk said tower and placed it in the tree trunk, and thus resides in one within the other. Walkthrough Upon entering his campsite, the Mad Hermit will teleport next to you, and begin a tirade while swinging his fists. Upon engaging what can only be loosely categorized as "dialogue" with him, it will become abundantly clear that something is amiss: first and foremost, the Hermit speaks in questions, and insists everyone around him do the same (or it's a game which gives him amusement). Through the dialogue (and several questions), it is possible to extract information (and items) from the Mad Hermit, the most important being the Grand Oak's Acorn. The Warden can trade him for it (siding with the Grand Oak) or ask him about a way to the center of the forest (siding with him). He then asks you to kill the Grand Oak that keeps harassing him about an acorn. Killing the Grand Oak If the Warden chooses to side with the Mad Hermit and kill the Grand Oak, the hermit will aid the Warden in progressing to the center of the forest for the questline Nature of the Beast. However, the Hermit requires 1 Werewolf Pelt for the whole party. He will enchant it into a Magical Werewolf Pelt, which can be used multiple times to enter the Ruins. Valid trades The Hermit accepts the following items: , received after bringing him news of Danyla. , the boots from injured Dalish hunter Deygan (in the West Brecilian Forest). in the chest by the tree in the abandoned campsite ( and ). The option "A silver ring" actually means this ring; the hermit won't take just any general silver ring. The halla horn necklace crafted by Varathorn if the Warden lied to Elora about the halla. , received from Danyla. , from Cammen. , in the chest behind Lanaya (Zathrian's first). Deygan's Boots may not be in the list of trade items when speaking to the hermit, despite them being in the players inventory and not equipped to anyone.}} Three of the above items are required to obtain the three items from the Hermit: , which unlocks the following codex entry: It is possible to trade for the Grand Oak Acorn a second time, if you return to the hermit after obtaining the Oak Branch from the Grand Oak, and he hasn't close his 'store', i.e. either the helmet or book is available to trade.}} Strategy One possible approach to the Mad hermit is to try and maximize the number of items obtained from him. This can be done by following this sequence: # Trade with the hermit #* Trade for the Oak Acorn first, so that it won't be retrieved from the Tree Stump (see below); #* Trade with him again based on what items the Warden has collected and the items the Hermit offers in exchange; # Inspect the Tree Stump #* The Hermit will take exception (eventually leading to a fight -but running away works once object is attained- see below), but first the Warden will have a chance to pick one item out of the stump; the item may be #*# (unless the Warden has already obtained it via trading); #*# ; #* If Zevran is in the party: when you approach the Tree Stump, he will offer to show off his quick hands. He will successfully steal the item from the stump, but the Hermit will still attack. # The Mad Hermit will summon a couple of Greater Rage Demons and attack the party after they rummage the tree Stump; #* If Dog is in the party: the Hermit's tent acts as a Landmark; #* The Hermit may be imprisoned/frozen, but being a Boss, can't be shattered. However, he is affected by stun, knockdown, paralyzation and other disabling attacks. #*Mana Clash is, as usual, a great spell to use against him. Glyph of Neutralization is also great, preventing him from casting any of his spells and forcing him to rely on his modest staff damage also some times he may use his Blood Wound spell against you. Skills Loot The Hermit may drop: , Constant drop. , Constant drop. , from 55 to 6 , Constant drop. He can also drop a Master Flame Rune, Master Frost Rune, or a Master Dweomer Rune, so it can be assumed that he can drop master versions of the other runes as well. Notes * If the Warden killed the Grand Oak first (in the West Brecilian Forest) before talking to the Mad Hermit, be sure to save a Werewolf Pelt. Otherwise, there is no way to make a Magical Werewolf Pelt, which grants passage through the Magical Barrier. He also cannot be killed as you cannot agitate him by searching the Tree Stump ("There is nothing in the trunk that appears worthy of your time."). * If the Hermit is killed, a group of Bandits will take over his campsite. * Once the party passes through the Magical Barrier, the Hermit (if not killed) turns docile (not able to converse or trade with), and no bandits appear. Bugs * A glitch allows you to assist the Mad Hermit ("turn Oak into firewood") even if you have sided with the Grand Oak by returning his Grand Oak Acorn and obtaining the Oak Branch. However, the Grand Oak is docile at this point (cannot engage in dialogue to attack). This results in an active quest marker on the Grand Oak and active entry in your main quest journal. To avoid this glitch, don't ask the Hermit about the center of the forest. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Blood mages